heavymetalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blind Guardian
=Blind Guardian= Blind Guardian es un grupo musical alemán de heavy metal (speed, power y progressive[1] )[2] originado a mediados de los años 1980. Este grupo ha recibido la influencia de bandas como Helloween y Queen entre otras citadas por el grupo en diversas entrevistas. // Historia http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=1 editar La historia de Blind Guardian comienza en 1986 en la ciudad de Krefeld, Alemania, cuando Hansi Kürsch y André Olbrich deciden formar una banda de Power metal. Con Hansi a la voz y al bajo, André en la guitarra, Marcus Dörk como segunda guitarra, Thomen "The Omen" Stauch en la batería graban su primera maqueta titulada Symphonies Of Doom bajo el nombre de Lucifer's Heritage. Aunque la maqueta pasa inadvertida, en el año 1987 sacan otra llamada Battalions Of Fear, con Christoff Theissen en la segunda guitarra y Hans-Peter Frey en la batería. Esta segunda maqueta tendría un mejor acogida y consigue firmar con el sello independiente No Remorse. En ese momento deciden cambiar el nombre de la banda por el de Blind Guardian y ya cuentan en sus filas con Marcus Siepen, en reemplazo de Christoff Theissen, y Thomas Stauch retoma las baquetas. El primer disco oficial de la banda lleva el nombre de Battalions Of Fear, y sale a la venta a comienzos de 1988. Musicalmente hablando es considerado como speed metal, y en este álbum están presentes temas basados en la literatura fantástica como la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien y de Stephen King. Su segundo álbum, Follow The Blind, que se lanza en el año 1989, cuenta con la colaboración de Kai Hansen, entonces guitarra de Helloween. Siguiendo la línea del disco predecesor, la referencia a la fantasía está presente, aludiendo a la obra de Michael Moorcock en algunas de sus canciones. Para mediados de 1990 la banda lanza el álbum Tales From The Twilight World que los consolidaría dentro de la escena del heavy metal alemán. Se aprecia un cambio musical que va acercándose a su estilo característico. De nuevo hay referencias a la obra de Tolkien y de Stephen King en las letras y de nuevo la colaboración de Kai Hansen, que por aquel entonces ya militaba en Gamma Ray, en Lost in the Twilight Hall. También hay un tema dedicado a la novela Dune, de Frank Herbert, Traveller In Time. A mediados de 1992 y bajo el sello discográfico Virgin sale a la luz Somewhere Far Beyond con nuevas referencias a obras de la literatura fantástica y al cine de ciencia ficción como Blade Runner. Se parece al anterior, pero se incluyen más guitarras acústicas y otros instrumentos como gaitas. Muchos fans consideran que el estilo propio de la banda definitivamente se fragua en este disco. Destaca el tema que a partir de entonces se convierte en el auténtico himno para los fans del grupo: The Bard's Song (In the Forest). El disco de nuevo cuenta con la colaboración de Kai Hansen en The Quest for Tanelorn. En 1993 sale a la venta el primer álbum en vivo del grupo, Tokyo Tales, grabado durante su gira por Japón, que hace un repaso a los mejores temas del grupo. Su quinto álbum se lanza en 1995 bajo el título de Imaginations From The Other Side y viene precedido por el single A Past And Future Secret. Para muchos su mejor disco, muestra a la banda en su cénit interpretativo. Continúan las referencias a los libros de fantasía, como al ciclo artúrico o al afamado Ciclo de la Puerta de la Muerte. 1996 es el año de The Forgotten Tales, un disco de rarezas, donde se incluyen algunas caras B y versiones alternativas o acústicas de algunas de las canciones del grupo, así como versiones de otros grupos. Previamente se lanza el segundo single titulado Mister Sandman. Durante 1997, Thomas Stauch colabora con Iron Savior, banda formada por Piet Sielck y completada con Kai Hansen. Por su parte Hansi junto con Jon Schaffer, guitarrista de Iced Earth, dan inicio al proyecto que luego sería Demons & Wizards. En 1998, Blind Guardian saca un álbum dedicado por entero a El Silmarillion, obra de J. R. R. Tolkien. El título del disco es Nightfall in Middle-Earth y su correspondiente single lleva el título de una de las canciones del álbum, Mirror Mirror. La trayectoria de la banda se va volviendo ligeramente más melódica, y como álbum conceptual, se incluyen numerosos interludios narrados o instrumentales. En Nightfall in Middle-Earth Hansi deja el bajo y Oliver Holzwarth, hermano del baterista de Rhapsody, lo reemplaza hasta la fecha. Aunque Holzwarth graba el bajo en todos los discos posteriores y participa en todas las giras, sólo es considerado como músico invitado. Durante el año 2000 corrió el rumor en Internet de que Blind Guardian podría participar en la banda sonora original de [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trilog%C3%ADa_cinematogr%C3%A1fica_de_El_Se%C3%B1or_de_los_Anillos las películas de El Señor de los Anillos] de Peter Jackson. El director se interesó por el trabajo del grupo tras ver que era uno de los candidatos más votados a través de Internet, y pidió una demo a la discográfica. El grupo finalmente decidió concentrarse en su próximo álbum, como el propio Marcus Siepen afirmó: «En ese momento estábamos trabajando en las canciones de A Night at the Opera y, si hubiéramos tenido que hacer la banda sonora, no habría existido disco de Blind Guardian en 2002». No obstante, el grupo lleva varios años preparando un disco orquestal sobre El Señor de los Anillos que, en palabras del propio Hansi: «No será una banda sonora de heavy metal ni al estilo Hollywood, será algo simplemente más allá de nuestra imaginación». Después de un largo descanso, en 2002 sale el álbum que llevaría como nombre A Night at the Opera. Junto al disco sale el sencillo And Then There Was Silence que incluía el tema homónimo de 14 minutos de duración. Destaca el barroquismo del álbum, es un disco elaborado y complejo que divide a los fans de la banda: los que gustan de esa experimentación y los que preferirían la vuelta a sonidos más clásicos. De la gira mundial de este disco nace un nuevo álbum en vivo. Este disco doble lleva el sencillo nombre de Live, y sale a la venta en 2003, previo lanzamiento del sencillo The Bard's Song (in the forest), donde se incluye una nueva versión de la mítica canción además de diversas versiones en vivo de la misma. En 2003 se convierten en el primer grupo que organiza un festival de música, el Blind Guardian Open Air Festival, en la ciudad alemana de Coburg, los días 13 y 14 de junio. Blind Guardian fueron cabeza de cartel los dos días. En 2004 salió un DVD con el festival y algunas escenas de la gira anterior, llamado Imaginations Through The Looking Glass. En 2005 el batería de la banda, Thomen Stauch abandona la formación por diversas discrepancias respecto a como deberían continuar su trabajo, formando el grupo Savage Circus. A finales de año es sustituido por Frederik Ehmke, un batería nacido en Malsch (Alemania), prácticamente desconocido hasta entonces. También en este año ve la luz el segundo proyecto de la colaboración Demons & Wizards, el nuevo álbum recibe el nombre de Touched by the Crimson King. En este disco hay nuevas referencias a la obra de Stephen King. En 2006 editan un nuevo disco, A Twist in the Myth, precedido de un nuevo single, Fly. El segundo single fue Another Stranger Me. El nuevo álbum sigue con los sonidos típicos del anterior disco, pero al mismo tiempo supone un pequeño retorno al sonido de sus años más clásicos. El grupo ya tiene preparados ocho temas para el próximo álbum, todavía sin nombre, y ha participado en la banda sonora del videojuego Sacred 2: Fallen Angel, con una aparición del grupo caracterizado dentro del propio juego. También recientemente han participado en la banda sonora de la película En el nombre del Rey, con su balada «Skalds and Shadows». El nuevo álbum se espera inicialmente para septiembre de 2010. [3] Miembros http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=2 editar Actuales http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=3 editar Anteriores http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=4 editar *Thomas Stauch - Batería (1986-2005) *Markus Dörk - Guitarra (Lucifer's Heritage) (1986-1987) *Christoph Theissen - Guitarra (Lucifer's Heritage) (1987-1988) *Hans-Peter Frey - Batería (Lucifers Heritage) (1987-1988) Invitados http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=5 editar *Oliver Holzwarth - Bajo (desde 1997) *Mathias Wiesner - Teclado Principales influencias http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=6 editar El grupo está influido principalmente por:[4] *Queen[5] *Deep Purple *The Who *Genesis *Uriah Heep *Judas Priest *Metallica *Black Sabbath *Iron Maiden *Helloween *Mötorhead *Manowar Discografía http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=7 editar Álbumes http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=8 editar *''Battalions of Fear'' (1988) *''Follow the Blind'' (1989) *''Tales from the Twilight World'' (1990) *''Somewhere Far Beyond'' (1992) *''Tokyo Tales'' (1993) (Álbum en directo) *''Imaginations from the Other Side'' (1995) *''The Forgotten Tales'' (1996) (Álbum recopilatorio) *''Nightfall in Middle-Earth'' (1998) *''A Night at the Opera'' (2002) *''Live'' (2003) (Álbum en directo) *''A Twist in the Myth'' (2006) Sencillos http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=9 editar *«A Past and Future Secret» (1995) *«Mister Sandman» (1996) *«Mirror Mirror» (1998) *«And Then There Was Silence» (2001) *«The Bard's Song (In the Forest)» (2003) *«Fly» (2006) *«Another Stranger Me» (2007) Demos http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=10 editar *''Symphonies of Doom'' (1985) *''Battalions of Fear'' (1987) DVD http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=11 editar *''Imaginations through the Looking Glass'' (2004) (DVD) Referencias http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=12 editar #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Guardian#cite_ref-Hansi_0-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Guardian#cite_ref-Hansi_0-1 ''b] [1] #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Guardian#cite_ref-AllMusic_1-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blind_Guardian#cite_ref-AllMusic_1-1 ''b] Biografía de Blind Guardian en AllMusic #↑ http://www.blind-guardian.com/popups/news.php3?news_id=298 #↑ Página oficial: influencias #↑ Influencia de Queen en Blind Guardian(en ingles) Enlaces externos http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blind_Guardian&action=edit&section=13 editar *http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archivo:Commons-logo.svg Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Blind Guardian.Commons *Sitio web oficial de Blind Guardian *Foro oficial de Blind Guardian *Página oficial de Blind Guardian Myspace *Página oficial de Thomen Stauch Myspace *Entrevista a André Olbrich sobre los planes de futuro de Blind Guardian Categoría:Heavy Metal Categoría:Metal Alemán Categoría:Power Metal Categoría:Speed Metal Categoría:Blind Guardian Categoría:Grupos de rock y metal de Alemania